The new cultivar of raspberry plant was developed from the hybridization of the selection `H374-2` (an unpatented variety) as the seed parent with the selection `K589-1` (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in the Fall of 1991, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville Calif. in 1991. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in September 1992 for its excellent fruit firmness, fruit structure, and disease resistance. The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker divison and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz County, Calif. and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.